shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Heatcup
Heatcup is the het ship between Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Heather from the How to Train Your Dragon fandom. Canon Dragons: Riders of Berk Hiccup and Heather met after Snotlout brought him and the other Dragon riders to the beach that he had spotted her on while flying across it. After reassuring her that Toothless is a friend and hearing how she became to be ship wrecked on the beach, Hiccup helps her onto Toothless so he and the others could bring her back to Berk; where Hiccup allows Heather to sleep in his room while he sleeps down stairs. The next day Heather finds Hiccup at the forge where she gives him some helpful advice in how he can make the prosthetic tailfin increase Toothless' speed, before they test out the results together, in which causes Hiccup to forget about his race with Astrid. Because of this, Astrid tried to tell Hiccup that Heather can't be trusted but he wouldn't believe her and take Heather's side, due to his trusting nature. Until Heather stole both Stormfly and the book of Dragons, so she can give it to the Outcast Tribe. After Heather was caught, but had failed to prevent from falling into the Outcast's hands, Heather explains her true reasons for helping the Outcasts, who are holding her parents hostage, but after all the lies she told them they wouldn't believe her. Once Hiccup met up with Astrid, as Heather, he learns that Heather was telling the truth of her helping the Outcast Tribe by force, and after the enemy tribe had Hiccup and his friends at their mercy Heather flies in to their rescue. With both the book of dragons back in their hands and Heather's captured recused from the Outcasts, they all fly back to Berk. Heather thanks Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless for their help and apologies for deceiving them. Now as proper true friends, Hiccup tells Heather that she can turn to them if she ever needs their help again, before she and her family sail back to their home island. Dragons: Race to the Edge Season One Three years later, their paths crossed with each others as Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders began to search for a rouge dragon rider that ended up being Heather. He was shocked to learn this the moment she removed her mask to reveal her face to him, and became a bit put off by Heather's dramatic change from the sweet young girl he met and befriended all those years ago; and because of what happened between them and the Outcast Tribe Hiccup became determined to learn the reason for Heather's actions towards the ships she attacked. As well as what caused her to become the person she is now, as a concerned friend; when they invited Heather and her dragon Windshear to the Edge. After trying to talk about it with Heather failed, Hiccup decides to keep an eye on her as he witnesses Heather locking the dragons in their pens before following her and Windshear to Trader Johann's ship, and once Heather left the ship he gets the trader to tell him what she is up to. The answers to Hiccup's questions about Heather from Johann had gotten him to learn that her family was killed by Dagur when his fleet attacked her village, and is now trying to avenge them. After hearing this and where Heather is headed, he goes after her before anything bad happens to her. In which allows him to rescue Heather from Dagur. As they fly back to the Edge Hiccup tells Heather that he knows why she is after Dagur and that he does need to stopped, without killing him. Since they were talking about Heather's family, she explains that they were her adoptive family and had been separated from her birth family when she was little, along with having a few small memories of her birth father. Before showing him her horn that helps her to think of him. Once they got back to the Edge and had gotten the others to forgive Heather, Hiccup catches Toothless snooping through Heather's things despite Hiccup wanting to gain Heather's trust the right way, until he noticed that his father's chief seal in on Heather's horn. With questions combined with the things that Heather had told him earlier running through his mind, Hiccup flies back to Berk in hopes that Stoick would be willing to answer them. Since he had began to believe that his father and Heather's birth father are indeed one of the same, in which would make her his sister. When Hiccup asked Stoick that question to see if his theory is right, he learns that while the horn was indeed Stoick's gift to Heather, it was due to him giving a gift to celebrate the birth of a fellow chief's new born child, that turns out to be Heather while the chief in question was none other than the late chief of the Berserker Tribe, Oswald the Agreeable. Realizing who Heather's birth family really is and knows that she needs to be told this before her rage causes her to make a huge mistake, Hiccup flies back to the Edge only to learn that Heather and the others are attacking Dagur's fleet. Hiccup is able to find Heather before she could kill Dagur, since he couldn't have Heather kill her own brother; despite what he has done to both of them. While Heather did choose Hiccup and their friends over Dagur when they retreated back to the Edge, Hiccup knew that Heather will need sometime to digest the knowledge he told her earlier, by leaving the Edge and stands beside Astrid as they watch Heather and Windshear fly into the sunset. Season Two When they met again, they did so as enemies after Hiccup and Snotlout were told by their rescued friends that Heather has joined forces with a group of ruthless Dragon Hunters, sometime after she began to side with her deranged brother. But just as Hiccup is about to shoot Heather and Ryker out of the sky, Astrid stops him from doing so by telling him that Heather is in fact a self planted spy. Hiccup is hurt to learn that Astrid kept that from him and had wanted to pull Heather out before Dagur or any of the hunters uncover the same truth; but he allowed her to continue so they could stop the Dragon Hunters by taking down their leader Viggo. Season Three After discovering Fishlegs' letters to Heather and were able to convince her to come back to the Edge for a few days "visit", Hiccup knew that everyone wants Heather to stay and become a proper member of their dragon protecting group; which is why as a friend he reassures Heather that the choice of her staying or leaving the Edge resides with her and Windshear. As Hiccup notices that Windsher's odd behavior is making Heather feel that she should leave, he officers to help her make the Razorwhip feel more at easy. Season Four Season Five Season Six Fanon Some have Heatcup rival with Hiccstrid. Because of Hiccup's question to Stoick about Heather being his "sister", due to him finding his father's chief seal on Heather's horn, just before it was reviled that she is in fact Dagur's long lost sister, a few fans began to wonder what it would have been like if the two were truly siblings. Like (unidentical) twins, since both of them have green colored eyes and are shown to be "deadly" when their anger is pushed to the limit, who were separated at birth; some fanon alterations of this How to Train Your Dragon "what if" sometimes has Dagur as their older brother or the two not being related to him at all. As well as why some treat the het ship as a familyship. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : WIKIS : : Variations :Hiccthur refers to the ship between Hiccup, Dagur and Heather Navigation